De nuevo, infinito
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Esteicy!]. El tiempo se la ha devuelto intacta, increíble como en el más bello de los recuerdos.
**N/A:** Con un solo día de diferencia (hurra) aquí está tu fic de regalo, Esteicy bonita C: Espero tuvieras el más genial de los cumples J

No pude escribir sobre las peticiones que hiciste en el topic, pero sé que te gusta el Steggy y el resto es historia.

Es fluffy y rarito, el corazón me pedía angst con cada frase pero el pastelito Esteicy merece fluff es su cumple, me dije. Y sí, espero te guste, si no, dale una patada y dile que es adoptado Cx

Advertencia para cosas raras, digamos que es un AU.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Steve y Peggy son propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

 **De nuevo, infinito.**

.

* * *

 _There is no end,_

 _There is no goodbye._

 _(Wait_ —M83)

 _..._

Sabe lo mucho que ha estado extrañándola cuando vuelve a verla. Traga saliva, sin saber cómo acercarse. Quiere echar a correr en su dirección, tomarla de la cintura y estrecharla muy fuerte. Quiere caminar despacio, con tiempo, fijar sus ojos en los de ella y sentir que el mundo, su mundo, conserva algo de sentido y orden.

Se queda plantado ahí, sin embargo. Vacío en el estómago. Le tiemblan las piernas. Podría acercarse, cuatro largos pasos hasta ella. Abrazarla, decirle que ha estado extrañándola tanto sin saberlo porque así de entreverada la tiene en los huesos.

—Capitán Rogers —saluda Peggy al fin. Tranquilidad y una adorable expectación que apenas se manifiesta en el aletear constante de sus pestañas.

La respiración de él se acelera otro poco. Abre la boca con la intensión de decir algo pero la emoción entume la coherencia de sus pensamientos. Está de pie frente a él, a un costado de Fury que, si Steve presta atención, parece un tanto incómodo.

—Ha sido una larga siesta en el hielo, ¿no cree?

Vaya que sí, piensa.

Entre todo, Steve nota lo tremendamente nostálgico que se siente. Lo gastado que parece todo en contraste con ella.

Ha sido un largo tiempo, por supuesto que sí.

De cualquier manera, Peggy sigue tan igual. Perfecta como se conservó en la íntima nostalgia de sus recuerdos. Los ojos con el brillo de sol, su suave sonrisa. Se pregunta por qué Nick no se lo ha dicho antes. Quizá adaptarse a la nueva época habría sido más fácil. Quizá una cantidad de felicidad como la que siente ahora habría aligerado la carga del pasado.

No importa, se decide en un instante. La verdad es que no importa, porque ahora está aquí. Ya siente que no va a dejarla ir. Hasta donde alcancen las fuerzas. No esta vez.

Baja la mirada. Hay tanto que quiere hacer que terminará haciendo nada, arruinando todo. Busca respuesta en la calma de un largo suspiro. Luego, antes de cualquier otra cosa, un par de blancas manos sostienen su rostro. Steve eleva la mirada, aturdido. Se topa con la serenidad en los ojos de Peggy.

Siente que se pierde. Se desvanece en la apacibilidad de un par de ojos marrón que extrañó durante un tiempo que, si emplea un momento para pensarlo, le duele. Pero es un malestar efímero. Una pena que se diluye en la continuidad interrumpida de su existencia. Porque Peggy está parada justo frente a él, le mira con su impávida dulzura y sostiene su rostro y le besa.

Steve ha estado extrañando el pasado, sabe que ahora no dejará de extrañar a Bucky. Pero está Peggy, que tiene dentro de ella una fuerza colosal y es capaz de desafiar el tiempo y la existencia para venir a plantarse frente a él y sujetarlo por el rostro para, delicada pero firme, dejarle un beso impreso en los labios.

Lo besa.

Peggy está cerca, toma su rostro, le da la mirada más comprensiva, lo besa. Steve sabe que ha valido la pena.

Que aun si ahora volviera a extraviarse, a alejarse, a perderse para siempre otra vez, Peggy, si así lo quisiera ella, resistiría tiempo, verdad, vida, el bien y el mal. Todo.

Y si Peggy quiere, puede encontrarlo.

Porque una de las máximas especialidades de Margaret Carter es aquella que le permite ser infinita. Porque, ahora Steve cae en la cuenta, aun si ella ya no estuviera, existiría.

Cuando Peggy lo encuentre, después de perderse para siempre otra vez, Steve va a dudar, no sabrá qué hacer y quizá termine haciendo nada, pero ella se acercará.

Ella siempre se acerca, a través de la verdad, la vida, el bien y el mal. A través de la nostalgia. El tiempo siempre se la devuelve así, perfecta como en el más bello de los recuerdos.

* * *

Me gustó tanto escribir esto aunque merezca un chanclazo por ello c': Más que "What if…?" es un AU en el estricto sentido del concepto. Algo que puede haber sucedido en alguna parte del multiverso, con la constante de que Peggy siempre vuelve a la vida de Steve de alguna manera, en cualquier universo :3 (Necesito cualquier cosa para aferrarme a este par, lo siento xD).

Puede no tener sentido pero para terminar de dárselo necesito un poquitín de angst y nope. Esta vez nope.

¡Esteicy! Dime que no ha quedado angst, es lo que menos querría en un regalo para ti :s

En fin. Sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones y tomatazos ustedes saben dónde van.


End file.
